Ella y Él
by Bbr94
Summary: One-shot SasuSaku AU. Cuando el amor es verdadero, siempre triunfa. Sasuke y Sakura tendran que demostrarlo, y ocultarlo.


**_Naruto y Personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_NO leer si eres Fanatico de Ino._**

**_Leer si eres fanatico de SasuSaku._**

**_Leer hasta el final! No se permite llorar!_**

* * *

La joven de cabello rosado termino por recogerlo en un moño que dejo caer el flequillo de lado izquierdo, retiro con delicadeza un mechón del lado derecho, sujetándolo por encima de su oreja con un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo. Trazo sus ojos con un delineador negro, solo para que el verde intenso llamara más atención que aquel escote en V de su vestido negro. Su boca de labios delgados y delicados como los de un bebe, se convirtió en brillantes rosados que al estirarse en una sonrisa mostrarían su dentadura perfecta. Tomo de la peinadora un collar de plata que al colocarlo en su cuello quedo en el medio de sus pechos una "S" brillante. Tomo el polvo junto a los demás productos de maquillaje y con delicadeza se untó las mejillas, tratando de ocultar la pureza invernal de su piel, que bajo el vestido negro parecía resplandecer como la luna llena.

Sin embargo, no era a ella a quien verían al cruzar la puerta del vestíbulo del Hotel 5 estrellas, que su modesto padre había alquilado para su querida hija. No ella, su otra hija _la comprometida,_ su querida hermana. Resignada, sonrío a su reflejo que junto a su sombra habrían de ser su compañía por esta noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Hasta que, su corazón decidiera madurar y emprender el duro trayecto del olvido. Porque quien quiere olvidar, olvida. ¿No es así?.

El mismo mechón de cabello rosado que había colocado detrás de su oreja se rebelo ante el prendedor. La joven chasqueo la lengua: molesta, retiro el prendedor y lo observo ensimismada, sus dedos lo acariciaron como quien acaricia los dedos de un bebe, de un hermoso fruto de amor. Pero en realidad acariciaba el recuerdo, el desamor y el amor, el destino.

_- Toma – Dijo él._

_-¡Ah!, es precioso… Le va a encantar a Ino-neechan. – Respondió ella, observando el broche. Ocultando su desilusión con una profesionalidad que se le ha vuelto costumbre._

_- No, es para ti. – Dijo él. _

_-¿Para mí?- Pregunto ella confusa, pero feliz. _

_- Cuando escribes, te molesta este mechón. – él lo toma en sus dedos, ella siente su mano caliente, muy caliente, sin embargo ni se inmuta. Es más le gusta. _

_- Si…- Dice ella, ausente. – Entonces, gracias. – Contesta, y aunque no suena sincero, lo es para ella y para él. – Gracias por notarlo, también. –_

La joven da un respingo cuando la puerta de su habitación se cierra cuidadosamente, gira la cabeza y ahí esta él: con su esmoquin negro, prefecto e impecable, con sus ojos color azabache observándole, como siempre hace, y con su sonrisa; su sutil y atractiva sonrisa de medio lado. La joven lo nota, nota que su mirada esta recorriéndola y que se detiene en sus manos. Ella deja el broche en la peinadora, como si fuese un broche más.

- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?- Pregunta ella educadamente, con la educación que se debe tratar al futuro cuñado. Pero él, él es mas que eso, mucho mas…

- Tengo problemas con la corbata. – Contesta con su monótona forma de hablar, como si no tuviera ningún problema, y es que en verdad no lo tiene. La joven se fija que al igual que todo él, su corbata yace perfecta en su pecho y cuello. – Necesito tu ayuda, Sakura. –

- No veo que tengas problemas. Pero creo que Ino, es la más indicada para ese tipo de cosas. - Ella le mira, como si fuese obvio que no lo va ayudar, y es obvio, no lo va ayudar. Es la menos indicada.

-No, solo tú puedes arreglar este nudo en mi garganta.- La joven ignora el doble sentido de la frase, al igual que ignora como él recorre nuevamente su figura al girarse buscando una excusa para simplemente apartarse lo mas posible de él.- Por favor…- Pero no escucha sus pasos seguirla, y siente su aliento contra su oreja; su aliento a champagne, su aliento prohibido… La joven no quiere girarse, no, pero él le obliga y ella no lo detiene.

Él le mira a los ojos con lujuria, con deseo. Ella ve eso y más, quiere apartarse y salir corriendo, lanzarse por una ventana tal vez, pero alejarse de él, de él y sus melosas frases empalagadas de mentiras, con sus miradas incomodas. Pero están difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le gustan sus mentiras, sus miradas, la forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldan como piezas perfectas; hechas la una para la otra, o en como sus manos toman su cintura, arrugando bajo el agarre su vestido de noche, su vestido perfecto.

- Estas tan hermosa… No, no quiero que bajes así. No quiero que te miren…- él le recuerda, tal vez sin querer que la cena de compromiso esta a 20 pisos de su habitación, que su hermana se había tomado la molestia de planearlo toda su vida, que su familia y la de él se encuentran abajo también. Esperan por él, y por ella. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que su aliento erice su nuca en el acto, que encienda su vientre, y que sus labios se junten dejando en el pasado el cuidado con el que los había maquillado, y en el subconsciente las reprendidas que hace su moral y sentido común.

Sus lenguas calientes se juntan, se separan, pasean por aquellas bocas prohibidas y regresan a su pelea. Más allá de lo carnal, el beso se extiendo por sus cuerpos hasta sus almas…

No pueden evitarlo si se desean. No pueden evitar repetirlo. No pueden evitar recordar y no pueden evitar el futuro y sus destinos, que ambos decidieron separar. No puede evitar el sentimiento que los une es mas fuerte que cualquier sentimiento humano; el amor, el amor no puede llenar sus corazones… Es algo más, algo más fuerte y profundo.

Él besa su cuello con delicadeza, y susurra sobre su pecho algo que ella prefiero no descifrar. Él le alza de las nalgas, y ella entrelaza sus piernas encima de sus caderas, él le besa de nuevo aun más fogoso que el anterior, más duradero, más dulce…

Ella siente su cuerpo caer sobre la cómoda cama, él se deshace del chaleco antes de colocarse encima de ella y volver a besarle, a acariciarle, a despertar cada célula de su cuerpo, a excitarla…

-¿P-por que… haces esto?- Quiere sabes ella, entre besos y suspiros. Él se detiene y le mira y ella por primera vez nota algo diferente en sus ojos.

- Si lo supiera, no lo haría…- Ella siente su sinceridad y agradece esto con una sonrisa.

-Por la ultima vez…- Susurra ella, aferrada a su cuello. No quiere que le vea la mirada de dolor ni los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

- Y por la primera…- responde él, acariciando su espalda. Agradece lo que hace, no quiere que lo vea inseguro, infeliz.

Se besan, se tocan, se acarician y se juntan… Luego recuerdan por que. Por que todo…

_- Yo… Sasuke, me quiero casar contigo.- Dice ella bajo de él. Ella tiene 18, él 24._

_-No… no… no puedes hacerme esto, Sakura…- el gime mirándole a los ojos, con una lastimera expresión, acariciando la mejilla fría de la jovencita bajo suyo._

_- ¿Por qué…?- Es lo único que dice ella, confundida. – Nos amamos, ¿Me amas, si?- ella toma la mano que le acaricia y cierra los ojos, para sentirlo mas perfecto. _

_-Con todo mi cuerpo, mi alma, y lo que no es mío.- Responde él, cayendo ante el orgasmo cuidadosamente sobre su amada. – Pero no puedo hacerte esto…-_

_-¿hacerme que?- susurra ella, cuando recupera la razón después del placer. Una lagrima se desliza por su mejilla, luego otra. -¡¿Hacerme que?!-_

_-Sh…- él coloca su dedo en la boca de ella.- Tienes que vivir, tienes mucho por vivir… no quiero hacerte eso, privarte con el matrimonio. –_

_- Quiero vivir contigo… Sin ti nada…- El le besa. Y ella calla. Fin de la discusión. Él no lo dice, pero ella lo sabe: Es una niña para él._

- Sasuke…- Dice ella entre suspiros de placer y recuerdos dolorosos. - ¿Aun soy una niña?-

A lo que él responde sincera y sabiamente:- La más bella de todas. Y la única en mi vida.-

_Ella se ha ido del país. Él no la podido evitar, o si, pero no quiso. Su corazón esta destrozado, hizo lo mejor por los dos._

_Ella será una gran doctora. _

- Sakura…- susurra él entre vaivenes de su cadera al oído de ella. – Cura mi corazón, esta destrozado.-

_Ella ha regresado, 5 años después: Es preciosa, una gran doctora, y tiene 22 años. Es el principio del fin…_

_Ella sonríe al verlo en el aeropuerto, quiero estar de nuevo con él y se aproxima rápidamente, su hermana: Ino, la intercepta con la más bella de las sonrisas._

_- Sakura, Sasuke-kun y yo… estamos saliendo. Espero que no te moleste…¡Tengo un amigo que…!- él evita su mirada y se aleja con una excusa que le hace pensar que es un cobarde, felicita a su hermana y le dice que esta bien, y que esta feliz por ella._

_Ella llora en su habitación cuando esta sola, llora queriendo ahogarse con su llanto y así morir. Él le ha cambiado, por su hermana. Lo entiende, ella aun es una niña para él. Su hermana y él comparten la misma generación, y hasta el mismo mes de cumpleaños._

- Tengo que… curar el mío primero. – murmura ella acariciando la mejilla de su amado. Ambos caen en una silenciosa oleada de placer, Sasuke encima de ella.

Ambos rotos por dentro, ambos un reflejo del otro, ambos destinados amarse en silencio…

_- Sh, no llores.- él le había descubierto, ella le mira con odio o eso trata, pero lo ama demasiado._

_-No pudiste esperarme…- Le reprocha ella evitando su tacto._

_-No, no pude. – Responde él mirándole a los ojos. Es mas perfecto cuando la noche acaricia sus rasgos, sin embargo, parece irreal.- Lo nuestro no puede ser…- él quiere protegerla del dolor que sufre, por eso lo hace._

_-¿Por qué?- Ella se arrepiente enseguida._

_-Ino me ama, nos… vamos a casar, en Junio. – _

- Sasuke…- Le dice ella, acariciando su rostro. – No voy a estar para tu cumpleaños así que… Felicitaciones. – Ella sonríe entre lágrimas.

- ¿A donde vas?- él quiere irse con ella, es imposible, solo es un deseo, un sueño.

- Lejos de ti…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ella se fue cuando tenía 22 años, y él 27, en una semana 28.

Ella estuvo en su boda, de madrina.

Él acepto a su hermana, pero la beso pensando en ella.

Ella regreso de nuevo tenia 28 y él 34 años. No regreso sola, y cuando observo a su acompañante todos lo supieron: Ino, su suegra y su suegro. Aun se amaban, y ahora mas que nunca.

Él se sintió tan feliz cuando ella se acerco con aquella hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, de piel blanca y perfil recto.

- Hola papi. – Dijo la niña, con una encantadora sonrisa a la cual le faltaba un diente. 6 años tenía ella. Sasuke llora, llora de felicidad al estrecharla en sus brazos, a su lado escucha gimotear a Ino, y a al padre de su amada y abuelo de su hija consolarla a Ino e insultar a su única y verdadera mujer: Sakura.

_¿Quién es esa niña?, ¡Sasuke no es tu hija!, ¡No!. Sakura ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermana?._

La madre de Sakura estrecha a la niña en sus brazos, sin juzgar ni insultar. Solo con la infinita felicidad de saberse abuela.

- Oh, Sakura… Sakura, Me has hecho tan feliz.- Gimoteaba la madre de ella, tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

Ella sonríe esta vez mirando a Sasuke. - ¿Todavía, soy una niña?- la voz de ella se quiebra al ver como Sasuke se aproxima y le abraza.

- ...Y mi mujer. –

.

.

.

Sasuke e Ino se casaron; mas no tuvieron relaciones conyugales. Se divorciaron.

Ino a los dos meses se caso de nuevo, esta vez a escondidas.

El padre de ambas las desheredo.

La madre de Sakura se mudo con Sasuke y Sakura y su hija Mikoto Uchiha.

Ino y Sakura volvieron a hablarse, después de todo. Ambas se disculparon.

* * *

¿Bien?, Este lindo One-shot con final feliz, espero q les guste como me ha gustado a mi!


End file.
